Venio itaque Lapsus
by Empty Darkness Within My Soul
Summary: It's only a few weeks after the war and things are starting to return to normal for Jenaa Taylor. However, Jenaa finds herself falling for someone she's never even seen before. But something big is on the rise.Something that could change everything foreve


I don't own Howl's Moving Castle, or any of the characters, but Jenaa is MINE!!!

This is my first Howl fanfic, so be nice.

Summary: It's only a few weeks after the war, and things are starting to return to normal. At least, for Jenaa Taylor, if not everyone else. With the Witch of the Waste harmless, and Prince Justin was back. Everything is going back to its normal routine, and Jenaa finds herself falling for someone she's never even seen before. But something bigger is brewing. Something that could change Jenaa's, and everybody's, lives forever.

* * *

Jenaa had lived in Kingsbury all her life. She survived through the good times, the bad, and the war. The war was horrible for Jenna. She could never stand all of that mindless violence. But when the prince came back a few weeks ago, everything was ok again.

Jenaa heard that it was a girl named Sophie who found the prince. Jenaa hadn't heard all the details, but it was something to do with the prince's true love, Sophie, breaking the spell. Why Sophie wasn't living with the prince if he was her true love, Jenaa didn't know.

And the Witch of the Waste was gone, too. They say she had been stripped of her powers and was a harmless old lady now.

Also, there's been no news of Howl or his moving castle lately. They say he ran away during the war after he was called upon to fight. Nobody thought about him much, anyways.

Suliman, too. She went away after the war was over and no one has heard from her.

Everything went back to its normal routine.

* * *

"Stupid, boring life," I muttered as I swept the floor. Life sucks when you're living in a small clothing repair shop, sweeping floors for you mother, and getting nothing out of it.

"What was that, Jenaa?" my sister called to me.

"Nothing," I sighed and leaned against the handle of my broom, "I just wish life were more exciting, that's all."

"We're living in Kingsbury after a war and helping out tend to the dead soldiers. What in our small lives could get more exciting?" Allie had stopped her work too and was staring at me.

"What about the Wastes? What if there is something out there?" I asked excitedly.

"Why would you want to go to the Wastes? The stuff out there is scary?"

"Oh, come on! The Witch is gone, what else is out there?" I said.

"Point, but come on, Jenaa! We can't afford to go adventuring. With Sarah…gone, mother needs us here, you know that," Allie said.

"I just hoped for a little more in my life," I said.

"We've just finished a war. Even that isn't enough for you?" Allie rolled her eyes.

"I, well…" I trailed off.

"Get back to work, Jenaa."

o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**

That night, I lay awake, thinking.

I mean, what could really happen if I left? Mom would miss me only because she needs me to do chores. Allie could shoulder that responsibility, though. She's been such a brat lately that she deserves it.

I made up my mind. I couldn't live this boring life. I had to get out. I might head toward Porthaven. Then from there the Wastes.

I slowly sat up, so as not to wake Allie. Didn't need her telling mom that I'm going. Then I'd never get out of here.

Like the impulsive idiot I am, I grabbed my shawl and didn't change from my thing, light nightgown into something sturdier. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some bread, cheese, and dried meat.

It was silent out on the streets. Not a soul in sight, and for that, I was grateful. I headed toward the west end of town, planning to go away from the rising sun.

I walked quickly and was just out of the big part of Kingsbury by the time the sun peeked over the horizon. I really hoped no one had noticed me.

There was a rush of wind, and that's when I noticed I wasn't wearing an appropriate travel dress. I looked up and saw the clouds breaking slightly. Through the break I saw something dark and flying. There was a faint humming noise that I wouldn't have noticed if the wind hadn't stopped. Then the thing disappeared behind the clouds and I continued, an ominous feeling following me.

* * *

Alright, so that's that. It's a bit short, but I've never been good at writing long chapters.

I really want you all to review. Whenever I start a new story, reviews motivate me. So if you want me to continue…REVIEW!!!!!

Thanks


End file.
